


Lovely

by that_one_fangirl_yo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_fangirl_yo/pseuds/that_one_fangirl_yo
Summary: Laurens is here, and isn't he just lovely?





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly decided I was in the mood to write something a little sappy so here we are. Enjoy <3

Laurens is here, and isn't he just lovely?  
  
He's spread out beneath me, his cheeks tinted a dark pink. He grinds his hips up into mine, and I grind back. He moans at the friction. His moans are so lovely.  
  
_"Alex."_ He gasps. (My name sounds lovely on his lips. Every word he says is intoxicating.)  
  
His eyes are glossed over and he's breathless and his voice sounds _ruined_. He's beautiful.  
  
"Kiss me. Please." He whispers, and I do.  
  
He kisses me like he's dying of thirst and I'm his favorite drink. Like he needs me as much as I need him.  
  
I grind my hips down rougher than the last time, and he pulls away to gasp.  
  
"We should have done this sooner, why didn't we do this sooner?"  
  
I don't know, but I'd rather not think about it. Because Laurens is here and he's lovely and _we're_ lovely and we get to be lovely together now.  
  
His lips are back on mine before I have time to answer, and I'm not complaining. We grind our hips together a few more times before he's cumming, and then I'm cumming too and we're gasping into each other's mouths.  
  
When we pull away from each other, I lace our fingers together. He squeezes my hand.  
  
"I love you." He whispers.  
  
"I love you too." I whisper back. I pull him into a kiss and he smiles against my lips.  
  
"This was lovely." He mumbles against my lips.  
  
Yes, yes it was.


End file.
